


与Steve同床共枕

by polarbonnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你跟Steve Rogers同床共枕的时候，你大概需要定点规则。</p>
            </blockquote>





	与Steve同床共枕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping with Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736825) by [Inalltheglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalltheglory/pseuds/Inalltheglory). 



> Thanks to Inalltheglory who kindly let me translate this cute work!

在他们开始这种新鲜尝试的时候，他们就已经知道这会引起什么了不得的结果。他们没有想到还会有不好的可能性。同床共枕的有趣之处就在于，你是完全放松戒备的。即使是最警醒的人，他们也不会戴着面具睡觉，他们的防备也会崩塌，不管他们乐不乐意，他们都是脆弱的。从这种意义上来说，当这两个在内心里竖起围墙，习惯于戴着面具，对自己的秘密绝口不提的男人睡在一起的时候，他们没有想过可能的后果。

 兄弟式的，Tony提醒自己。当他们第一次在同一张床上醒来的时候，他们都感到震惊。不是为了他们真的在一个队友身边入睡的事实，而是因为当他们做出这个决定的时候彼此都是清醒的。Tony在喝醉的时候干得蠢事要少一点。同床而睡，但没有抚摸与亲吻，性与承诺，实在是太奇怪了。并不是说Steve对他的纠结有一丁点的了解，这让Tony有点沮丧。更可能的是Steve Rogers只是想做一个心无杂念的好朋友。

 这就解释了为什么他们第一次四肢纠缠着醒来的情况会让人如此惊讶。在头两个礼拜，他们还笨拙地试图避免碰到对方或是造成任何让人不适的情况。Tony穿着运动裤和T恤，尽管他习惯于只穿内裤睡觉。他甚至试图遮住弧反应堆发出的亮光，只因为他担心这会干扰Steve的睡眠。值得庆幸的是， Steve向他保证在巨大的运动量之后光线不可能对他造成影响。同时，Steve会以一种摇摇欲坠的方式把自己固定在床的边缘，身体僵硬得像块木板，保持一动不动的姿势直到他醒转。他们睡觉的时候身体之间会保持两尺以上的距离，在第一晚之后，他们生理心理都接受了跟另外一个人的存在，他们又开始失眠了。他们之间的空间让人感到寒冷和孤独，但没人抱怨。他们还限制自己的活动范围，这也就意味着他们不能调整到一个舒服的睡姿。

 所以在某个早晨，Tony醒来的时候觉得异常温暖，他睡得肚皮发沉，仿佛有人在里面灌了铅一样。他努力睁开眼睛，希望，奢望，他只是在做梦。但是，Steve的脑袋后仰靠在他的肩膀上，金色的发丝柔柔地擦过另一个男人的下巴。Tony的手臂牢牢锁住更高大的男人的腰，而Steve的手正搁在他的手上。他们的腿纠缠在一起，所以他们挤作了一团，身体之间没有一丝缝隙。Tony的上衣不知怎么地就神秘地消失了，而他们的姿势， _‘我们见鬼的_ 像勺子一样抱在一起， _看在上帝的份上_ ’，将会成为一个大问题，除非Tony能想出一个办法让自己在Steve醒来之前平静下来。

 可是这种情况下也没什么好办法了。他们的身体缠得那么紧，Tony不可能在不弄醒Steve的情况下动弹。Steve睡得很浅，而现在早过了他平时醒来去健身房的时间点了。Tony咬住舌头，努力让自己某个部位合作一点，但Steve的屁股正牢牢地压在他的小腹上，为他的勃起提供了完美的压力。 _‘好吧，放松，棒球，老爸，改良战甲，疯眼汉_ _Fury_ _，_ _Pepper_ _的尖叫，_ _Rhodey_ _的怒吼，_ _Clint_ _——’_ Steve呻吟了一声，在他的手掌下动了动，而Tony不得不咬住他的舌头直到他尝到了铁锈味。 _“操，这一点帮助都没有！”_ 他心里暗骂Steve。 _‘亲爱的上帝啊，伙计，再睡过去吧。你会免去我们两个人的尴尬。’_ Tony乞求着，但Steve深吸了一口气，一个证明他已经醒来的确凿信号。金发男人屏住了呼吸，Tony简直是度秒如年，然后他说，

 “Tony？”

 “早上好。睡得还行？够暖和吗？”‘ _好的，不错，_ _Stark_ _，表现得像平时一样。我确定他没有主意到。_ ’Steve身体猛地弹开，从床上摔到地上的时候也卷走了他身上的毛毯。他站起来，睁大眼睛，脸颊发红，他用毛毯裹住全身。 _‘也许他没有注意到我已经快把我的裤子顶穿了。’_

“怎——怎么回事， _Tony_ ！？“他大喊，脸上红得发亮，声音尖锐。 _‘不，他注意到了。撤退！撤退！’_

 “嗯，再见！”Tony从他的那一边滚下床，屏蔽了一切杂音，他在冲出卧室冲进电梯的同时全力遮掩住自己的“状况”。回到工作室之后他调整了下自己。“JARVIS，把所有人都关在外面。今天就我一个。”他摇摇头，想要让自己清醒一点。

 “当然了，Sir。一切都还好吗？”人工智能好奇的低音在工作间里响起。Dum-E和黄油手指在见到Tony的同时开始兴奋地转来转去。

 “是的，是的，我棒极了，J。我可没有侵犯了我的朋友并且把自己的脸都丢尽了。今天好极了。”

 “我不知道您原来还有脸可以丢，Sir。”JARVIS的回答背后藏着点打趣的意味。

 “多谢你，J，尽情地笑吧。把昨晚Steve卧室里的监控调出来。”Tony在他的工作台边坐下，显示器亮了起来。“加快进度。”视频加速了，上面记录了两个人上床睡觉的过程，头两个小时他们还一动不动，然后有人动了。“倒回去，这次用原速。”亲爱的上帝啊，这最好有什么解释。拜托了，让我发现一个合乎逻辑的解释吧。录像播放着，没有声音，直到Steve开始在他身边喃喃地说了什么，然后移动了一点。这种情况持续了几分钟，直到他叹息一声，清晰地说了一句。

 “让它见鬼去吧。”他翻过身来，把中间空置的地盘占了去。他放松地摊开四肢，发出一声解脱的叹息。然后在他身边，Tony蠕动着坐起来脱掉上衣。他又躺了回去，但他多余的那个枕头在这个过程中掉到了地上。这通常不是什么大问题，但Tony不幸地有个在睡觉的时候靠在什么东西上的习惯。屏幕外的Tony冲着显示屏大吼大叫，却只能眼睁睁地看着他自己在四周摸索着想抱住什么东西。这一切发生时，Steve是他最先碰到的。

 “别这么做，别这么做。”Tony滚过去，手臂像蛇一样缠上Steve，而那个人只是在睡梦中露出一个无辜的微笑，然后向后靠上抓着他的那双手。他们凑得更近了，直到找到最让人舒服的姿势，然后满意地轻哼了几声。“你他妈的是个白痴。”Tony往脸上拍了一巴掌。除了“哎呀Steve，不好意思但我在睡觉的时候喜欢抱着东西而你就在旁边！不，不用担心，事实上你也是自愿靠上来的！”之外似乎没有更合理的解释了。他用一种讽刺的语调对着周围的机器人吟诵这个解释。

他注意到Dum-E底部的电线有点磨损了。他需要找点事来做。"Dum-E，我不能放任自己待在特别有魅力的人身边。如果他们不能跟我上床的话，很明显，我毫无自控力，而且会在睡觉的时候抱住他们！"他挥舞着双手，而这个机器人只能盯着他，不知道该怎么帮他。"J，放点音乐。让我们把你修好，Dum-E。啊，啊，待在那里别动。我会过去的。"音乐开始播放，但Tony恼火地抬头对JARVIS说，"真的吗？ _'粉色沉淀'_ ，我现在需要这个？"外面传来几声敲门声，Tony趴下身子去查看Dun-E的底盘。"我不在家，JARVIS。"他一边检查乱成一团的电线和破损的地方，一边提醒他的AI管家。但扬声器还是尽职地播放着从门外传来的声音。  
译注：粉色沉淀，AC/DC的Sink the Pink。  
  
"Tony，我知道你在里面。我听到你的音乐了，所以让我进去吧。我带了早餐，现在告诉JARVIS把门打开。"沉默。然后JARVIS出声，  
"Sir……"他欲言又止地打破沉默。  
  
"JARVIS。"这个电脑管家叹了口气。几分钟之后他又开始说话。  
  
"Rogers队长把早餐留在门口了，Sir。"  
  
"你，去把早餐拿过来，如果你敢洒出一滴，我就会让黄油手指把你给拆了，然后再把你装起来直到他满意为止。"Tony叼着螺丝刀说道，机器人几分钟后带着一杯咖啡，一盘煎蛋，培根和烤面包回来了。音乐换了一首，于是他取下嘴里的螺丝刀再次向JARVIS大喊。" _堕落_ ？你老是放这种带暗示性的音乐，J，你就不能帮帮我……"  
译注：堕落，AC/DC的Go Down。

 

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
Tony在工作间待到深夜，一直到平时该睡觉的时间了。Steve已经下来过好几回，每一次他想把Tony哄出去吃午餐，晚餐，甚至威胁要踢他的屁股的尝试都无功而返。Tony终于在10点左右的时候让JARVIS开了门，但Steve没有再下来看他。他今天为了让自己不要胡思乱想而忙着做了好几个项目，现在他对自己很是满意。就算Steve要跟他来一场尴尬的谈话，但他是这么狡猾和聪明，他可一点也不担心。最后，临近午夜的时候，Steve进来了，手里拿着速写本，他的脸色对一个超级士兵来说未免也太憔悴了。音乐声被调低了点，Tony从他的工作台上抬起头来，皱起眉头。  
  
"别调低我的音乐，你们这些人总是调低我的音乐。这很无理，你知道。我的工作间我做主，我的音乐也是我做主。"他顿了顿。"好吧，今天的音乐不算。" _'告诉我一个好消息'_ 开始在工作间里回响，这暗示性也太强了吧。Steve的脸色因为这首歌扭曲了一下。"JARVIS今天心情不好。我曾提出要给他写一个可以让他与之调情的女性朋友，但上次我这么干的时候，我造出了黄油手指，所以我们一致同意不再提这事了。"Steve点点头，他没怎么用心在听，而是靠在桌边不停地换着重心，似乎不确定该说什么。"我修好了你的摩托车，现在你提速的时候应该不会颠得太厉害了，所以稳定性更好，你的手也不会麻了。"Tony说着，恨不得省掉一切不必要的交谈。  
译注：告诉我一个好消息，AC/DC的Tell Me Something Good。  
  
"Tony，我对今天早上的事很抱歉。这是我的错，而且我不会再--"  
  
"哇哦，等等， _你的_ 错？所以是你让我的手紧紧抱住你的？因为我得说，这真是让人吃惊，Rogers。"Tony从他的工作台后面走出来。"我干的，而且我有视频证据，所以别担心了。如果这让你感到困扰的话，我会保持距离。"Steve的眉毛简直挑到发际线里了。  
  
"让我困扰？ _上帝啊_ ，没有！"他不可置信地说，而Tony没有错过他的重点。他雀跃起来。"我的意思是，我睡得特别好。如果它让你不舒服，那就随你。但……我得实话实说，分别睡在床的两边有点奇怪。"Tony只是盯着他，不知道该怎么回应这一意料之外的转机。他原以为Steve会为来自另一个男人的这种感情而感到羞恼。毕竟他是曾经生活在另一个年代；另一个保守得多的年代。"我不是说我们应该……或者这种事很平常，但，"他吞咽一下，"我并不为它的发生而遗憾。"他的眼睛对上Tony的眼睛。黑发的男人叹了口气。  
  
"睡觉去吧，笨蛋。你醒来的时候还穿着衣服已经算你幸运了。我以前真这么干过。"Steve的眼神放松下来，他歪歪头给了Tony一个微笑，这让Tony从内暖到外。  
  
"也许是因为我不是什么长腿美人吧。"Tony笑出声。 _'是啊，当然了，你就接着这么以为好了。'_ 他心里突然一阵内疚。他没有在占Steve的便宜吧？"你知道，你这里可没有床。"Steve说，因为不能接着待在工作室里而有点失望。Tony翻了个白眼，在他的仪器上输入一串密码。一面墙向一旁滑开，露出一间单独的卧室。Steve惊呆了一会儿，直到他突然想到了什么。"当我们找不到你的时候，你都待在这里？"Tony耸耸肩。  
  
"也许。这只是一个避难用的房间，本来是为紧急情况准备的。但我有时候会在里面小睡。"Steve在床沿上坐下，打开他的速写本。Tony挑挑眉，又转身工作。  
  
"你不睡？"Steve耸耸肩问道。  
  
"暂时不。还需要完成这一项，然后我会去睡的。" _'性感尤物'_ 响起来，Steve从他的本子上抬起头。Tony只是耸耸肩。  
译注：性感尤物。AC/DC的Sexy Thing。  
  
"这次其实是我放的。这首歌给人一种罪恶的快感。"他随着音乐摇摆起来，动动眉毛，然后转过身，边跳边工作。Steve爆发出一阵大笑。  
  
"你真是不可思议，Stark。"Tony把一支铅笔朝他扔去，但也微笑起来。  
  
"你早就知道了，宝贝。"  
  
一个小时后，音乐声已经调低了，Steve终于放下手里的速写本睡着了，于是Tony强迫自己暂时结束工作去睡觉。他陷进床里，关上了墙壁。绝对不能让别人知道这面墙的秘密。Steve没有像昨天晚上一样摊开来睡，但也没有强迫自己挤在床边上，这一点有进步。Tony躺下来，叹了口气，把自己调整到一个舒服的姿势，等待睡意降临。他突然听见Steve在一旁颤抖，他立刻睁开了眼睛去查看他。他的整个身体都僵住了，仿佛痉挛了一样，他屏住呼吸的时间已经太长了。Tony伸手搭上他的身体，想叫醒他，但他立刻就后悔了。他的肚子受了美国队长的一记重拳，强大的力道把他甩到了墙上。这个时候他明白了同床共枕的头条规矩；要么一起上床睡觉，要么就别睡了。  



End file.
